


A Full Course Meal

by al-the-remix (only_blue)



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Digital Art, Facials, M/M, Mermaids, Schoolboy Uniform, Xeno, sports gear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-01 18:38:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20262700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_blue/pseuds/al-the-remix
Summary: like Geno's ass loldrawings for bottom Geno week





	1. sports gear kinda

**Author's Note:**

> an appetizer


	2. Mermaid/Xeno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the main course is fish :)


	3. School boy uniform + Bonus :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dessert 
> 
> Sid in the maids uniform inspired by that one sentence in [Popular Slut Club](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/bottomgenoweek/works/20231686)


End file.
